The Mob Murders-part 3
by Vince1976
Summary: Jones has to escape or he will be killed. Stefano Blake puts his master plan against the cops in motion. Time may be short for the captive DS if Barnaby does not find him soon. DCI Alan Banks makes an appearance.


I do not own Midsomer Murders or Inspector Lewis

Author note: DCI Alan Banks makes an appearance

Chapter One

A large car pulled up in front of the mansion and a man got out and went to the trunk. He opened it and tossed out another man onto the pavement. The man on the ground was Detective Sergeant Ben Jones. The sergeant did not move because he was still unconscious. The man dragged the sergeant into the house, up the stairs and into a bedroom. The man locked the door and gave the sergeant a smile.

"I would get used to your new surroundings Sergeant" the man said, "You are going to be here a long time"

With that the man laughed and went downstairs in search of his boss.

Later after the sergeant-regained consciousness he was brought to the parlour. Ben noticed a man by the fireplace with his back to him and suspected that he was the well-known crime boss Stefano Blake.

"Stefano Blake I take it" Ben said.

The man turned around.

"Smart lad" Stefano said, "Come and sit down. You are my guest"

"What do you want?"

"Come now Sergeant there is no reason to be rude. Come and sit down and have a drink so we can talk"

"About what?" Ben asked not taking a seat.

Stefano smiled. Ben shuttered. The smile was so cold that it sent shivers down his spine.

"You and your fellow police officers have caused me a whole lot of trouble" Stefano said.

"I am sorry that we have caused you trouble Mr Blake" Ben said crossing his arms "Four people have been killed"

"Sad but it could not have been helped. Please would you sit down"?

Ben took a seat and glared at the man who sat across from him.

"Please have a drink," Stefano said.

"No thank you" Ben said "You brought me here for a reason. What do you want from me?"

"You are the first step in my plan to stop the police from finding out the truth. I am going to use you to destroy John Barnaby"

"You might be making a big mistake"

"Why is that?"

"If I am hurt Barnaby will rip you apart"

"I am not afraid of him"

"You should be. You underestimate him. He will discover I have been kidnapped and come looking for me sooner or later"

Stefano got up and hit the sergeant across the mouth.

"If he shows up here I will kill him!" he shouted.

Chapter Two

Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby and Detective Chief Inspector Alan Banks sat in the interview room in the Causton police station. The man that sat across from them smiled.

"You cops have nothing on me" the man said.

"Several PC`s questioned several witnesses and they gave an accurate description of you" Barnaby said.

"They are lying. I did not put that bomb in that sergeant's car"

"How do you know it was a bomb unless you are the one who put it there?"

"So what if I am? That stupid officer needed to be punished.

Barnaby set his jaw hard to try to control his temper. Banks put a hand on Barnaby`s arm and then turned to the man.

"It was Stefano Blake who ordered you to put that bomb in Sergeant Jones's car am I right?" Banks asked.

"He wanted me to take care of his cop problem starting with that stupid no good little piece of cop trash"

Banks noticed Barnaby was having a hard time controlling his anger. He knew his fellow DCI did not like to hear these things about his sergeant.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you" Banks said "My friend here might beat you if you keep saying those things about Sergeant Jones"

"Why?" the man said, "It is true. He may have survived but my boss has other plans"

"Like what?"

The man just started to laugh. Barnaby jumped up and before Banks could stop him Barnaby was out of his seat and in the man's face.

"What has happened to Jones?" Barnaby demanded, "Is he alright? Where is he? Is he safe?"

The man just continued to laugh.

"Look you little piece of shit you answer me!" Barnaby snarled.

Banks grabbed Barnaby and helped him back into his seat.

"You better answer" he said his voice dangerously cold "If you don't tell us I will not be responsible to what DCI Barnaby will do to you"

"Let me just say that my boss will use him to get revenge" the man said.

"You mean Sergeant Jones will be tortured"

"Yes"

"You better pray nothing happens to that sergeant or you will suffer"

The man laughed as though he had heard the funniest thing in the world.

A few minutes later Banks found Barnaby in his office at his desk with his head in arms. He walked over and put a hand on Barnaby`s shoulder.

"Do not worry John" Banks said "We will find Sergeant Jones and he will be alright"

Barnaby looked up at Banks worry in his blue eyes.

"I hope you are right Alan" Barnaby said, "If that lad is tortured I will never ever forgive myself"

"Do not do this to yourself"

"I should have gone to Oxford after I found out about the bomb. I should have been there to protect him"

"Stop it John. We need to focus"

Barnaby smiled at his new friend.

"You are right Alan" he said "I am sorry. It is just that Jones is not just my sergeant but also my best friend. I hate the idea of anyone hurting him"

"He will be okay," Banks said.

Barnaby was silent for a few minutes and then said:

"Stefano must be panicking if he had to have Jones kidnapped"

"I agree" Banks said, "The sergeant's kidnapping must be part of one master plan"

"We all have to watch out backs from now on. These guys mean business"

"We need to get to Oxford. We all have to put our heads together and work together"

"I was right when I told Jones this case has gotten dangerous"

Chapter Three

As soon as Barnaby and Banks got to the Oxford police station they went straight to Inspector Lewis's office. Barnaby knocked on the door and said:  
"Lewis!"

Lewis nearly jumped when he heard Barnaby`s voice. He turned to the door and noticed that there was another man with the Chief Inspector. Lewis's eyes widened when he recognized the other man. He knew who he was. Lewis was familiar with DCI Alan Bank's reputation. The DI got up and went over to shake Bank's hand.

"It is nice to meet you DCI Banks," he said.

"Lewis we need to talk" Barnaby said.

Lewis turned to Barnaby.

"I know" Lewis said, "It is about Sergeant Jones's kidnapping"

"How could you let it happen? Do you have any idea what that family does to police officers?"

"Yes sir"

Barnaby sat down at James's desk and tried to smile but it was hard.

"I am sorry Inspector" Barnaby said "I am just so scared for Jones"

"It is okay sir" Lewis said "We all are scared for him"

"Do you know who took him?" Banks asked.

"We had a witness who saw the whole thing," Lewis said.

"What is the name of this witness?"

"James tracked him down and found out the young man's is Steven Smart"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"James is checking into that right now"

"Good" Barnaby said, "I may want to talk to him"

Later that morning DCI Barnaby, DCI Banks, DI Lewis and DS Hathaway were all sitting in DCS Innocent's office. She paced up and down silent for a few minutes. She finally turned to the four detectives.

"This is not good gentlemen" she said, "DS Jones must be found. That is our number one concern"

"We have not found the rest of the men who killed Peterson yet ma.m" Lewis said, "There is a chance they are responsible for Caroline Sims death as well"

"I am aware of that Lewis. However if we do not find Sergeant Jones soon I am afraid he will be a murder victim"

Lewis noticed Barnaby shift in his seat in the corner of his eye and knew he would feel uneasy if it were James who was kidnapped.

"Ma`m" Banks said, "I think we should divide our efforts. DI Lewis, Sergeant Hathaway and myself should concentrate on finding Caroline Sims murders while Barnaby should be the one to find Sergeant Jones. Jones is Barnaby`s sergeant after all"

Barnaby turned to Banks with a look of thanks.

"I agree DCI Banks" Innocent said "I will put you in charge in solving Caroline's murder. However I want you to go by the book. I know you have the reputation of not always following the rules"

"Yes ma`m" Banks said.

"We must solve this quickly because Sergeant Jones may not have a lot of time"

The four detectives exchanged glances. They knew that the situation was now very serious.

"If that is all gentlemen then I suggest you all get to work," Innocent said.

"Yes ma`m" the four detectives said together.

Ben sat by the window in the bedroom he was locked in and stared at the enormous back yard. He did not know how much time he had left. The sergeant knew he would be killed if he were not rescued soon. The idea of not seeing DCI Barnaby, DI Lewis and DS Hathaway again filled his with dread. It also angered him that he was being used to torture his boss. Barnaby did not deserve that and would be destroyed if he found his sergeant's dead body. Ben decided right then and there he would try to escape.

Chapter Four

After Barnaby found out from James where the witness who saw Jones's kidnapping lived he went to talk to the young man. The young man who came to the door rubbed his tired eyes and seemed surprised in finding a Chief Inspector on his doorstep.

"Can I help you Chief Inspector?" the young man said after reading Barnaby`s ID.

"You are Steven Smart am I right?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes"

"I understand you witnessed the kidnapping of my sergeant"

"The officer was your sergeant?"

"Yes and I need to find him. I have some questions to ask you"

"I am sorry Chief Inspector I really do not want to get involved"

"All I want to know is what you saw and can you describe the man and the car"

The young man looked around nervously.

"Look" he said, "I reported it and that is how involved I am going to get"

Barnaby wanted to ring the young man's neck. Did he not understand that his sergeant's life was in danger? The Chief Inspector did his best to control his temper.

"Young man I do not think you understand" he said "The man who kidnapped my sergeant works for the Blake crime family. My sergeant may not have a lot of time and I really need to find him"

"The Blake crime family!" Steven cried.

"Yes so you can see how serious this is"

"All I know is the man who took your sergeant was dressed all in black"

"Can you describe the car?"

"The car was a dark coloured limousine and had dark windows"

Barnaby frowned. It did not seem like much but it was better then nothing.

"Okay thanks" he said.

Barnaby knew finding a dark limousine out of thousands was going to be impossible but his sergeant's life was at stake and he had to follow every lead no matter how small.

Chapter Five

Barnaby`s frustration grew as the day wore on. Finding the dark limousine Steven Smart saw was proving to be a useless task. If only the lad had gotten the license plate number it would have made their task so much easier. The Chief Inspector threw a pencil across the room just as a PC entered. The PC ducked almost being hit in the head.

"Sir" the PC said.

"What?" Barnaby growled.

"We found something on CCTV that might be helpful"

Barnaby`s mood brightened.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think you should see for yourself sir" the PC said.

Barnaby followed the PC who pointed to an image on the screen. Barnaby watched as he saw his sergeant being grabbed and forced into a trunk.

"All I see is Jones being forced into a dark car" he said "I do not know what…"

The PC focused on the car's license plate.

"As you can see sir we can see the license plate number" the PC said "We now know the car we are looking for"

"Good work PC Weston. Have officers out looking for this car" Barnaby said.

Barnaby prayed that this would lead to his sergeant and that they would not be too late.

DI Lewis sat rubbing his feet and groaned. He, James and several PC`s were going around reinterviewing all of the witnesses in both Peterson's and Caroline's murders. DCI Banks had ordered the interviews. Lewis felt that they were wasting time. They had already talked to these people. The DI went and rang the doorbell of the last house on the street. The woman who answered sighed when she saw the DI.

"What is it now Inspector?" she asked.

"Sorry to bother you again Mrs White" Lewis said, "I was just wondering if you remembered anything else"

"I am sorry nothing has changed now would you please leave"

A young man came down the hall and frowned when he saw Lewis.

"What is it Mom?" he asked.

"It is nothing Matt" Mrs White said, "Inspector Lewis here is just being a pest"

"Does this have something to do with that man being shot in the hotel room?"

Lewis suddenly snapped to attention.

"Do you know something Matt?" he asked.

"I saw something that I think you better know about Inspector" Matt said.

Lewis was lead to a sitting room.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" Lewis said.

"I was walking down the street when a saw three men enter the hotel" Matt said "They were carrying guns in their coats"

"Did you tell someone?"

"No I was to scared. The men went up to the counter and they seem to force information out of the man behind the counter. After a few minutes I heard gunshots"

"What did you do?"

"I just got out of there"

"Can you describe these men?"

"I am a good artist. I could draw them for you"

"That would be great"

Lewis told Matt he could come to the station the next day and work with an officer on the drawings. The DI left the house in a much better mood.

A young boy carrying a message entered the station and asked for DCI Barnaby. The desk sergeant told the boy to just leave the message and he would give to Barnaby. When the desk sergeant read the message he gasped. With the note were pictures of Sergeant Jones being tortured. The desk sergeant went and delivered the note and pictures. When Barnaby saw the pictures he crumbled the note into an angry ball.

Chapter Six

Ben looked up at Stefano through one eye because his right one was swollen shut. His face was covered in bruises and blood. Stefano smiled coldly.

"You really make this all too easy Sergeant," he said, "I would have thought a cop like you would have least fought back"

"Why just kill me now and get it over with" Ben said.

"That would not be fun at all and dead bodies do not really make good pictures. Besides I want Barnaby to see you being tortured. I already sent pictures to him"

Ben spat in Stefano's face.

"You sick bastard," Ben snapped.

Stefano grabbed Ben under the chin and said:

"Do not do that again or you will find out what real pain is"

"You are one sick son of a bitch!" Ben said not showing any fear.

Stefano let go of Ben's chin and laughed.

"You really do have guts Sergeant and I admire that. It is too bad we have to do what we have to do" he said, "I just can not let my secret be known"

"What secret is that?" Ben asked.

"Do you really think I would tell you that?"

"If I am going to be killed then me knowing your secret is not going to do me much good will it?"

"I guess not. We do have some time to kill so maybe I will tell you my secret"

Ben tried to get comfortable but found he was just in too much pain. If he tried to escape now he would not get very far. The hope of escape was becoming more and more impossible by the minute. Ben's only hope was that Barnaby, Lewis and James would find him. When he closed his eyes he could see the worried face of his boss. Ben knew that the Chief Inspector would be making himself crazy with worry. The sergeant hoped that sooner or later Barnaby would give what Stefano deserved and he hoped he lived to see it.

Chapter Seven

Barnaby sat in Innocent's office the next day. He had just come to her office with the note and pictures. The DCS read the note and looked at the pictures with a grave look on her face.

"This does not look good John" she said "There might be a chance that Sergeant Jones is dead already"

Barnaby`s heart skipped a beat.

"Please do not say that ma`m" he said "We can still find him alive. Please tell me we can find him alive"

"John with each minute that we do not find the sergeant the chances of him being alive get smaller and smaller. I do not want to cause you pain" Innocent said "However I want you to be realistic about this"

Barnaby looked down at the floor so the DCS would not see the pain in his eyes.

"I know ma`m" Barnaby said, "I feel so responsible. He was my sergeant. I should have looked after him better"

Innocent reached across her desk and put her hand on top of Barnaby`s.

"John" she said kindly "Sergeant Jones would not want you to do this to yourself. He would not want you to feel guilty"

"I know ma`m" Barnaby said looking up "I just I can not help it"

The Chief Inspector's eyes grew hard and cold.

"I want that son of a bitch Stefano ma`m" he said, "I want to make him suffer just as he is making us suffer"

"I know John I know" Innocent said softly.

Matt White came to the station at nine o'clock that morning at had spent the last three hours working on the drawings. DCI Banks, DI Lewis and DS Hathaway sat in Lewis's office discussing what was learned the day before. James was had just started telling the other detectives that one witness told them that they suddenly remembered a dark limousine driving around at the time of both murders.

"Interesting Sergeant" Banks said, "Did they give you a description of the vehicle or the men?"

"I have a complete description of both the vehicle and men sir" James said, "Maybe the description of the men will match Steven's description"

"Let us hope so Sergeant. We need all the leads we can get"

"We should look on CCTV sir" Lewis said, "There might be other sightings of the vehicle "

"Good idea Lewis" Banks said, "Why don't you and Sergeant Hathaway get started on that right now"

"Now sir?"

"Yes now. I will let you two know when we get those drawings and then you are going door to door"

Lewis groaned as he got up from his chair. When he and James were out of Bank's sight the DI rolled his eyes at his sergeant who tried not to laugh out load.

Chapter Eight

Lewis rubbed his eyes for like the twentieth time. He had been staring at CCTV videos for the last three hours and so far there was no sign of the car. He looked over at his sergeant and saw that he was busy watching a tape. Lewis decided to let James do this while he went for a walk or for a cup of coffee. Just as he was going to leave the building he nearly ran over DCI Barnaby who was racing down the hall.

"You seem to be in a hurry sir" Lewis commented.

"I can not stop and chat now Inspector" Barnaby said, "I just got word that the car that Jones was forced into was spotted"

"This might sound strange sir but for the last few hours I was looking at CCTV tapes with James. We are trying to locate a car a witness said they saw"

Barnaby raised and eyebrow but said nothing.

"Is there a chance it is the same car?" Lewis asked.

"Can you describe the car Lewis?" Barnaby asked.

"It is a dark limousine"

Barnaby looked at Lewis surprised.

"It sounds like the same car" he said, "The car I am trying to find is a dark limousine"

Lewis could not believe this stroke of good luck. He turned and walked back to tell James they may not have to look through thousands of tapes. James looked up and sighed.

"It is hopeless sir," he said.

"We may have a lead James" Lewis said.

"Oh"

"It turns out the we may be looking for the same car as DCI Barnaby"

James stared at his DI speechless.

Barnaby, Lewis and James drove though Oxford looking for the dark limousine. So far there had not been much luck. Barnaby was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. Lewis tried to calm the DCI down.

"Sir" he said "Would you take it easy. If you keep driving like this we all may end up in the emergency room"

Barnaby glared at Lewis through the corner of his eye.

"How can I calm down when time may be running out for Jones" Barnaby snapped, "I do not want to find his dead body"

"We may all end up dead if you keep this up"

Barnaby shot Lewis a look that was almost murderous and the DI shut his mouth. James spoke up from the backseat.

"Can I say something without having my head bitten off?" he asked.

"What is it Hathaway?" Barnaby almost snarled.

"I have been in contact with a PC and she said that a dark limousine was seen leaving Oxford"

"Where was it going?"

"East"

"What do we do now sir?" Lewis asked, "Should we go back to the station and report it?"

"No Inspector" Barnaby said "We are going to follow that car and see where it leads. If we are lucky it will lead us to my sergeant"

Lewis and James exchanged looks.

Chapter Nine

Stefano sat in a car enjoying a fire in the fireplace in one of the many studies in the mansion. He had a novel open and a glass of brandy on the small table next to him. He noticed Carl pacing and put the book down with annoyance.

"Carl would you please stop that pacing" Stefano said, "It is distracting and I am trying to read. Why don't you just sit down and find a book to read yourself"

"How can I read when I have the feeling that the law is going to come knocking on our door any day now" Carl said.

"Carl do not worry. My plan is going to work. Soon we will have nothing to worry about from the police"

"Do you really think your plan is going to work? We should just get the hell out of here"

"You are a coward. If you want to survive you have to destroy your enemies. Survival is the name of the game. Have I taught you nothing?"

Carl just stared at Stefano as though he had grown three more heads.

"Yes you taught me how to survive" Carl said "That is what I want to do is survive and we are not going to survive by killing by killing DS Jones and the rest of those cops"

"You dought my plan" Stefano said softly.

"I think you have gone mad Stefano. DS Jones is right. You underestimate DCI John Barnaby. One thing you taught me is knowing your enemies. I have done research on Barnaby as well as Lewis and Banks. If you kill DS Jones you would be making a big mistake. Barnaby would take you apart. He is a cop you should not mess with"

Stefano laughed and it sounded insane.

"Do you really think I will allow a cop to destroy me Carl?" he said, "Barnaby, Lewis and Banks are nothing compared to me. I have built an entire empire. I have had people killed. I have killed and have gotten away with it. The cops could never touch me and they can still not touch me"

"I think if you are not careful you will meet your match starting with Barnaby" Carl said, "I think it would be wise to let Sergeant Jones go"

"No! I will not let him go. Sergeant Jones is going to die tonight! Then we are going to send his body to Barnaby. I wish I could see his face when he realizes I mean business"

"You are insane Stefano. I will have no part in this sick plan"

"You are going to help me or I will kill you too"

Carl stared at Stefano very frightened.

Chapter Ten

Ben heard Stefano and his man Carl talking downstairs and realized he better try to escape or else his fate would be sealed. He looked out the window and noticed something he had not really noticed before. Running down the wall were some vines leading up to the bedroom window. Ben thought if he could climb down them he would be able to cross the front lawn avoiding the cameras and crawl under the front gate. The sergeant looked behind him and when he noticed that no one was coming into the bedroom he opened the window and very carefully moved onto the vines and made his way to the ground. Once he was on the ground Ben made his way to the front gate careful to stay in the shadows. The only problem was would be being spotted by the big guard dogs. Ben finally made it to the fence and started to go under it. Suddenly there was barking and snarling and the sergeant noticed two of the dogs come charging towards him. Ben felt teeth sink into his leg as he made his way under the fence. He managed to break free and make his way to the patch of thick woods across the road. Ben stayed hidden in the bushes and made his way back to Oxford.

Barnaby kept his distance following the dark limousine. He knew that it was going back to the mansion and he would finally find his sergeant. Right now Jones was all that mattered to him.

"Please God" he said aloud to himself " I do not ask for much but please let that lad be safe"

The other car went around a bend and passed what looked like a lump on the side of the road. Barnaby slowed down and pulled over. As he got out of the car followed by Lewis and James he noticed that the lump was a body. Barnaby kneeled by the body and turned it over. He gasped when he saw who it was.

"Jones!" he cried.

The sergeant groaned, opened his eyes and gave his boss a small smile.

"Well you are a sight for sore eyes" Ben said, "It is good to see you sir"

"Did they hurt you badly?"

"No not to badly. Just some bruises"

"It looks like you got a dog bite as well Ben" James said pointing to the teeth marks on the sergeant's leg.

"Oh that" Ben said "One of Stefano's dogs bit me while I was escaping. No big deal"

"It is a big deal Jones. We need to have you checked out," Barnaby said.

Barnaby, Lewis and James helped Ben to the car.

Chapter Eleven

At the hospital Lewis and James gave Barnaby and his sergeant a few minutes alone. Ben's leg was warped in a bandage and he had to get several stitches. Barnaby had refused to leave Ben's side while the doctor was looking him over. The sergeant told the Chief Inspector it was not necessary but Barnaby just wanted to make sure that his sergeant really was okay.

"I feel guilty Jones" Barnaby said "I should have come to Oxford the minute I heard about the bomb"

"Sir" Ben said, "You were following an important lead in Yorkshire"

"No lead is more important then your safety. I should have protected you"

"Sir please do not do this to yourself. I should have been more aware of my surroundings"

"If you are trying to make me feel better it really is not working"

Ben sighed.

"I am okay sir" he said, "I managed to escape and am right here safe and sound"

"You are safe for now Jones" Barnaby said seriously "However if the Blake family realize you have escaped they will come after you again. I will not let that happen"

"Sir"

"I failed to protect you and it almost got you killed. I will not let you out of my sight. If Stefano or his goons come near you again I will personally tear them apart!"

Ben laughed. He remembered saying the same thing to Stefano.

"Sir sometimes you worry about me too much" he said but the smile faded when he saw that Barnaby was not laughing.

"Jones how can you even joke about this?" Barnaby asked a little hurt.

"Sir I am sorry" Ben said "I am not trying to hurt you really I'm not. I am glad you were there when I really needed you"

"I will always be there when you need me. I will always try to protect you"

"I know sir"

"I will not loose you my friend"

Barnaby put his hand on his sergeant's arm.

A little while later Barnaby, Ben, Lewis, James and Banks were all in DCS Innocent's office. She was a little angry that Barnaby, Lewis and James took off without telling anybody. However she was glad that Ben had been found and was safe.

"We have the drawings of those men" she said "We will release them to the press in the morning" Innocent said, "Also you all will go around door to door"

"Ma`m do we really have to?" Lewis said.

"Yes Lewis you do. You were supposed to go door to door this afternoon after we had the drawings but you, James and Barnaby decided to pull a disappearing act"

"It was a good thing we did ma`m" Barnaby snapped, "If we did not go and find that car we would have not have found Jones"

"I am aware of that Barnaby" Innocent said.

"Ma`m" Ben said, "Please do not be mad at Barnaby, Lewis and James. They saved my life"

"I admire you for you loyalty Sergeant but they should have told someone where they were going. I would keep quiet if I were you. Do not make it worse by trying to defend them" Innocent said.

"Ma`m I might be dead by now if they had not found me"

"That is enough Sergeant. Drop it please"

"Ma`m"

"I said drop the subject Sergeant!"

"Do not talk to my sergeant like that!" Barnaby cried.

"And do not talk to me like that Chief Inspector Barnaby!" Innocent yelled.

"Oh right everyone" Banks said "Let us all get to work before we kill one another"

Chapter Twelve

That evening Ben found Barnaby sitting at Lewis's desk sound asleep. It was close to two in the morning. The others had left a few hours ago. The sergeant shocks his boss awake.

"Sir it is getting late" Ben said, "We really need to get some rest"

"Sorry Jones" Barnaby said getting up and stretching "I must have fallen asleep"

"It is nearly two in the morning sir"

Barnaby walked a little ahead of his sergeant down the hall. He was the first out the door and did not see the car across the street and the man pointing a gun at him. However Ben spotted it and pushed his boss out of the way when the shot went off. Barnaby rolled onto his knees and saw the car just as it went around the corner. For a few seconds the Chief Inspector was confused to what just happened. Then he spotted his sergeant. Barnaby went over to Ben. It was pure luck that the gunshot missed both of them.

"Jones" Barnaby said, "I know you can hear me"

Ben opened his eyes.

"Are you okay sir?" Ben asked as Barnaby helped him to his feet.

"I am fine Jones" Barnaby said, "I am glad you spotted that gun"

"I noticed that they were going to shoot you sir"

"I am glad you were not shot"

Ben looked in the direction the car went.

"I recognized the car sir" Ben said, "It was the same one which was parked here when I was kidnapped"

"Stefano the bastard" Barnaby hissed.

"He planned for you to be killed tonight"

"I was nearly killed Jones. If you had not been here I would be dead by now"

"I wonder if this is all part of that master plan of his?"

"We are all targets Jones. We all should watch each others backs"

"Stefano is really insane sir. I heard his right hand man Carl say that to him"

"He is more then insane Jones. He is just plain evil. I hope we can stop him before something really bad happens"

Ben shuttered when he saw the frightened look in his boss's eyes.

"What do we do now sir?" Ben asked.

"We have to be really careful my friend" Barnaby said.

END OF PART THREE


End file.
